A monochromatic electromagnetic plane wave usually can be characterized by three properties: frequency, polarization, and propagation direction. The ability to select light based on one or more of these properties can find applications in a wide range of areas. For example, frequency selection can be used in optical metrology and interferometry, optical data storage, high resolution spectroscopy, and optical fiber communication, among others. Selecting light with a particular polarization can benefit, for example, photo elastic stress analysis, 3D viewing, reflectometry, or microscopy. Angular selection, which transmits or reflects incident radiation with a particular incident angle, can potentially facilitate the development of high-efficiency solar energy conversion, privacy protection, and detectors with high signal-to-noise ratios.